


The Love of an Angel

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel / Female Reader - Freeform, Castiel Angst, Castiel Fluff, F/M, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader request - Imagine Cas has fallen for his charge and because of it, he is denied access to her Heaven when she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of an Angel

“What do you mean I am not allowed to see her?” Castiel was truly confused. Never before had he been denied entry to one of his charges Heavens.

The Angel denying his brother entry clasped his hands together and widened his stance as if to appear threatening. “Orders from above, Castiel. I am sure you understand.”

“No. I do not understand. She was my charge.”

“And now she is not.”

To say that Castiel had grown close to his charge was putting it mildly. He had grown quite fond of Y/N in the handful of years he was assigned to her. Some might even say that he loved her. But that was nonsense, right? How could an Angel of the Lord fall in love with a human? The urgency he felt threatened to tear him apart from the inside out. “Stand aside, Ephram.”

“And if I do not?” There was no underlying tone of anger. Ephram truly hated his brother for all that he done wrong. It was one thing to watch over a charge, but to fall in love with one? That went against everything they were taught.

“I do not wish to hurt you, brother.” He meant it. Castiel did not wish harm upon any of his brothers, but if it came down to it, he would do what was necessary.

Ephram did not miss the twitch of his brother’s wrist. Every Angel carried a blade inside the sleeve of their jacket and all it would take was a flick of their wrist to unsheathe the weapon. The Angel grit his teeth in frustration, he did not want a fight. “You have 10 minutes, Castiel. Do not make me regret this decision.”

After thanking his brother, Castiel stepped into the Heaven of Y/N. The first thing he noticed was the smell, it was of her favorite flower. Light, delicate, never overpowering. Then there was the tall grass that reached his thighs, brushing against his fingertips as he walked. The sun was warm on his face and he felt the urge to tip his head back and get lost in the smells and sounds of nature surrounding him. He found her sitting underneath a large maple tree, a book in her lap and a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Her bright y/c eyes lifted just as stepped into the clearing. She was off the ground and wrapping her arms around him before he could blink. He returned the hug, but not with the same enthusiasm as she, for he did not want to give himself away. He pat her back and worked to ignore the baby powder smell of her.

“Cas! You finally came! I was wondering if you had forgotten about me.”

A kiss was pressed to his cheek and it took everything in him not to lean into it. He stood tall, looking down into her eyes. “Y/N, I could never forget about you.”

She threaded her fingers with his and began walking back to the tree. The book that had been tossed to the side was picked up as she sat down, pulling the Angel with her. “Read to me?”

Castiel stretched his legs out, clearing his throat nervously when Y/N tucked herself into his side, pulling his arm around her shoulders. “I do not have much time.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get, Cas.” She kissed him again, but this time it wasn’t his cheek she pressed her lips against. It was his own and suddenly it felt as if nothing else in the universe mattered.

He wasn’t a stranger to the show of human affection for he had seen it all over the course of his existence. Even with the Nephilim. He knew it was wrong, that it was frowned upon, that the punishment could be and would be extreme. But right here, right now, he could understand how an Angel could fall for a human.

The kiss was over before he could respond and she was snuggled into his side, an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, fingers tucked around the belt loop of his slacks. Y/N tapped on the page she had previously been reading. Castiel cleared his throat before daring to pick up where she had left off.

There, under the tree and asleep, is where Ephram found the pair over an hour later.


End file.
